Devices of the type identified at the outset are generally well known. In these the sensor installation can be constructed as a sensor mat filled with a fluid, wherein recognition of the seat occupancy ensues by determining the increase in the fluid pressure in the sensor mat when the seat is acted upon by a certain weight.
Since the signals output from the sensor installation do not suffice for classification, in known devices signals from belt tension sensors and acceleration sensors are additionally recorded.